ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The DC Superfriends Show
The DC Superfriends Show is an Upcoming Animated series based on the DC Superfriends Toyline & Franchise by Mattel. The Show will be run by Ciro Nieil, Ben Jones, Brandon Auman and Derrick J. Wyatt. The Show is a cross Between Marvel Super Hero Squad, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and Transformers: Rescue Bots. The Show will be aimed at DC fans for all ages, but mostly to younger fans. The Series' Tone is loosey based off of Hanna-Barbera's Superfriends Franchise. Overview The Superfriends Team (Consisting of Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Hawkman, Plastic Man and the rookie Cyborg) are based at the Hall Of Justice in Washington D.C. to Protect the World from the Legion of Doom. They even come get help from The Justice League, Teen Titans, JL International, and Much More. The first Season revolves around Lex Luthor as the main villian, the second revolves around Darkseid, and the final season revolves around Sinestro. The show will have no Character Deaths through out it's run. Tom Kenny provides the Narration of the series. Opening Titles In the great Hall of the Justice League, there comes world's greatest heroes. Created from the cosmic legends of the Universe, Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Hawkman, The Flash, Plastic Man and the junior superfriend, Cyborg. Their mission, to fight Injustice & to Serve all man kind. Superfriends, Up Up & Away. Voice Cast & Characters Superfriends Team *David Kaye - Superman, Hawkman *Daran Norris - Batman (Team Leader) *Steven Blum - Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *Bumper Robinson - Cyborg *Eric Bauza - The Flash *Tom Kenny - Plastic Man Other Heroes *Grey DeLisle - Catwoman, Fire, Huntress, Arisia Rrab, Indigo-1, Beautiful Dreamer *Neal McDonough - Green Arrow *Keri Russell - Wonder Woman *Josh Keaton - Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner *Travis Willingham - Captian Marvel, Mark Moonrider, Dove *Brian Bloom - Iron, Rip Hunter, Commander Steel *Vanessa Marshall - Black Canary *Jennifer Hale - Zatanna, Ice, Starfire *Crispin Freeman - Booster Gold, Guardian *Kari Wahlgren - Hawkgirl, Wonder Girl, Enchantress, Element Woman, Bombshell *LeVar Burton - Black Lightning *Yuri Lowenthal - Mr. Miracle, Tempest, Lagoon Boy *Julianne Grossman - Big Barda *Henry Winkler - Ambush Bug *Phil LaMarr - Static Shock, Aquaman, Zauriel *Cedric Yarbrough - Firestorm *Steven Blum - Blue Beetle II, Lightray, G.I. Robot, Shade the Changing Man *Peter Lurie - Red Rocket *Nolan North - Superboy, Animal Man, Deadman *Michael Jai White - Green Lantern/John Stewart *Dave Wittenberg - Negative Man *Jeff Bennett - OMAC, Jonah Hex, The Creeper, Red Tornado *Gina Torres - Vixen *Lex Lang - Orion, Arkkis Chummuck, Gold, Blue Devil *Kevin Michael Richardson - Martian Manhunter, Kilowog, Detective Chimp, Vykin, Herald, Mogo *James Arnold Taylor - Tomar-Re, Geo-Force *Cam Clarke - Saint Walker, Metamorpho *Summer Glau - Supergirl *Jason Spisak - Kid Flash *Jason Marsden - Speedy, Impulse *Danica McKellar - Miss Martian *Troy Baker - Robin *Katie Higgins - Batgirl *Quinton Flynn - Nightwing *John DiMaggio - Lobo *April Stewart - Maxima *Michael T. Wiess - Etrigan The Demon *Michael Trucco - Adam Strange *Tricia Helfer - Boodikka *Kim Mai Guest - Katma Tui, Katana *John Kassir - Mindwarp *David L. Lander - Ch'p *Rene Auberjonois - Galius Zed *Tom Kenny - Salakk, Mazing Man, Dr. Magnus *James Horan - Dr. Fate *Cree Summer - Madame Xanadu, Aquagirl, Bumblebee *Gary Cole - The Spectre *Khary Payton - B'wana Beast, Aqualad II *Jeremey Piven - Elongated Man *Corey Burton - The Atom, Mercury, Forager, Uncle Marvel *Dee Bradley Baker - Tin, Serifan, The Haunted Tank, Gnarrk, Kid Devil *Terri Hawkes - Platinum, Flamebird, Lilith, Moon Maiden *Bill Faggerbakke - Lead, Big Bear *Clancy Brown - Phantom Stranger *Keith Szarabajka - The Question *Tara Strong - Mary Marvel, Raven, Spolier, Kole *John DeVito - Captian Marvel Jr. *Sam Riegel - Hawk *Richard McGonagle - Highfather, The Chief *Carlos Alazaraqui - Ragman, Blue Beetle III, Vibe *Johnny Yong Bosch - Beast Boy *April Winchell - Batwoman *Xander Berkeley - Mento, Captain Atom *Olivia d'Abo - Elastic-Girl *Henry Rollins - Robotman *Michael Dorn - Steel *Diedrich Bader - Green Lantern/Guy Gardner *Fred Tatasciore - Sgt. Rock *Tony Todd - Icon *Kail Troy - Rocket *Lauren Tom - Dr. Light II *Roger Craig Smith - Obsidian *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Terra, Jade *Alison Mack - Power Girl *Daran Norris - Supernova *Juliet Landau - Black Orchid *Maurice LaMarche - Space Ghost *Gary Owens - Green Lantern/Alan Scott *Kyle Hebert - August General in Iron *Moira Quirk - Godiva Supporting Characters *Dana Delany - Lois Lane *John DiMaggio - Bibbo Bibbowski *Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth *Sam Riegel - Jimmy Olsen/Mr. Action *Kari Wahlgren - Vicki Vale, Sayd, Martha Wayne *Terri Hawkes - Cat Grant *James Horan - Jack Ryder, Emil Hamilton *Richard McGonagle - Shazam, Abin Sur *David Kaye - Commissoner Gordon, Jor-El *Steven Blum - Sam Lane, Ranakar, Thomas Wayne *Lex Lang - Steve Trevor, Rick Flag *Fred Tatasciore - Det. Harvey Bullock *Julianne Grossman - Etta Candy *Stana Katic - Talia Al Ghul *Kim Mai Guest - Linda Park *Vicki Lewis - Iris West *Kevin Michael Richardson - Lucis Fox, Steve Lombard, Talky Tawny *Tom Kenny - Skeets, Dan Turpin *Lynda Carter - Hyppolyta *Jennifer Hale - Ramona, Inza, Maggie Sawyer *Roger Craig Smith - Marvin White *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Wendy Harris *Dee Bradley Baker - Brother Eye, Oberon *Larry Drake - Ganthet *Brian George - Appa Ali Apsa, The Mayor *Cathy Cavadani - Alanna Strange *Edward Asner - Perry White *Stephen Root - Woozy Winks *Zach Callison - Billy Bastion *Cree Summer - My'ria'h, Natasha Irons *Jason Marsden - Snapper Carr *Tricia Helfer - Sue Dinby *Tom Kane - Quincy Sharp *Grey DeLisle - Catherine Cobert, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall *Frances Conroy - Martha Kent *George Coe - Jonathan Kent *Clancy Brown - King Faraday *Nolan North - I-Ching *Julie Bowen - Fury *Vanessa Marshall - Mala *Khary Payton - Ron Troupe *Jodi Benson - Queen Mera *David Ogden Stiers - Solovar *Olivia d'Abo - Carol Ferris *James Sie - Thomas Kalmaku *Corey Burton - Hamilton Hill *Tim Curry - G. Gordon Godfrey Supervillians *Corey Burton - Braniac, Solomon Grundy, Hugo Strange, Metallo, Weather Wizard, Killer Moth, Icicle Sr., The Brain, Kanto, General Zahl, Nitrogen, Dr. Light, Steppenwolf, Cleric Loran *John DiMaggio - Darkseid, Black Adam, Toyman, Captain Boomerang, Ocean Master, Starro, Maxwell Lord, Brother Blood, Ma'alefa'ak, Hellgrammite, Hector Hammond, The Shade, Ares *Steven Blum - Count Vertigo, The Joker, Captain Cold, Jack, Kobra, Amon Sur, Faceless Hunter, Virman Vundabar, Joe Chill, White Martians, Parasite, Ragnar, Batzarro *Jeff Bennett - Ultra-Humanite, Killer Croc, Abra-Kadabra, T.O. Morrow, Red Volcano, Red Torpedo, Krona *David Kaye - Bizzaro, Evil Star, Kite Man, Felix Faust, Deathstroke *Dee Bradley Baker - Ra's Al Ghul, Dessad, Chemo, Top, Clock King, Skallox *Fred Tatasciore - Major Force, AMAZO, Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man, Manhunters, Ubu *Tom Kenny - Mirror Master, Zillus Zox, Chloroform, Scarface, Byth Rok, Anti-Monitor *Nolan North - The Penguin, Black Mask, Gentleman Ghost, Cyborg Superman, Black Hand, Veon *Edward Asner - Granny Goodness *Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor, Firefly *Carlos Alazaraqui - Bane, The Key *Jennifer Hale - Killer Frost, Giganta, Bernadeth *Olivia d'Abo - Star Sapphire, Ten, Morgaine le Fey *Claudia Black - Cheetah *Keith Szarabajka - Mr. Freeze *Kari Wahlgren - Harley Quinn, Gilotina, Tigress, Huntress *Diedrich Bader - Shadow Thief, Ace, Gorilla Boss *John Kassir - Scarecrow, Heatwave, Klarion the Witch Boy *Wally Wingert - The Riddler *Mark Hamill - The Trickster, Nekron *Gary Anthony Williams - Mongul, Mongal *Troy Baker - Two-Face, King, Monsieur Mallah, Sinestro, Helium *Rick D. Wasserman - Clayface *Phil LaMarr - Maxie Zeus, Atrocitus *Crispin Freeman - Deadshot, Oxygen, The Ventriloquist *Michael Dorn - Vandal Savage, Kailbak *Lex Lang - Dr. Polaris, Atomic Skull, Hydrogen *Clancy Brown - Parallax, Hades *Daran Norris - Hush, Larfleeze, Wotan, Prometheus *Yuri Lowenthal - Icicle Jr. *Keith David - Black Manta *Travis Willingham - Gorilla Grodd, The Wizard *Rene Auberjonois - Kanjar Ro, General Zod *Grey DeLisle - Queen, Red Inferno, Mad Harriet, Lyssa Drak, Bleez *James Arnold Taylor - Major Disaster, The Prankster *Alan Tudyk - Reverse Flash *Michael Jai White - Tatooed Man *Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy *John Di Lancie - Mr. Twister *Terri Hawkes - Queen Bee, Carbon Dioxide *Dwight Schultz - Professor Ivo, Dr. Sivana, Eclipso *Kim Mai Guest - Silver Banshee, Lady Shiva *J.K. Simmons - General Wade Eiling, Mantis *Peter MacNicol - Chronos, Mad Hatter *Eliza Schneider - Baroness Paula Von Gunther, Stompa *Tom Kane - Blackbriar Thorn *Maurice LaMarche - Calendar Man *Tara Strong - Lashina *April Winchell - Tresha *Josh Keaton - Black Spider *Thomas F. Wilson - Catman, Sportsmaster *Katie Higgins - Golden Glider, Chersire *Dave Wittenberg - Pied Piper *Juilet Landau - Tala, Plastique *Cam Clarke - Razer, Hook *George Takei - Sensei Other Characters *Rob Paulsen - Riddler Henchman Enigma *Robert Englund - Riddler Henchman Puzzle *Roger Rose - Mayor Wyatt Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director *Kristopher Carter - Composer *William Anderson - Theme Composer *Derrick J. Wyatt - Lead Character Designer *Dan Krall - Art Director *Ciro Nieil - Supervising Director, Character Designer *Sam Liu - Supervising Producer *Mitch Watson - Producer Episodes Season One: Season Two: Season Three: Pop Culture Trivia *In Saving Sidekicks, Brother Blood says he would've gotten away with his plan, if it werent for the Teen Titans as he calls them "Meddling Kids", as a nod to the Scooby-Doo! Franchise. *Black Lighting says that his Kids watches a show called Reading Rainbow. In which LeVar Burton (His Voice Actor) was the host. *In Gorilla Warfare, Gorilla Grodd would call his Earth the "Planet of the Apes". *''Tales from the Scarecrow'' is a Paradoy of Tales from the Crypt. *Ra's al Ghul utters his Famous line from Batman Begins in The Living Island. *Zatanna states once knew someone that looked liked "The English Kid with the Glasses & Scar". *Ambush Bug always says that "Everyday is a Happy Day". *Lobo states that he Knew a Robot called "Bender". A Refrence to the Futurama Character, Bender. *Solomon Grundy is Nicknamed, "The Walking Dead". Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoons Category:Superheroes Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:DC SuperFriends Category:Shows